Фальшивые Пираты Соломенной Шляпы
606 000 000 (без учёта наград за настоящих Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы) }} Фальшивые Пираты Соломенной Шляпы были группой пиратов, которые пытались выдать себя за реальных Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы для того, чтобы извлечь пользу из их репутации. Впервые они появились после Таймскипа . Команда на данный момент расформирована, члены "фальшивки" были либо захвачены, либо погибли. Однако, Альбиону и пиратам Карибу удалось сбежать. История Самозванцы начали свою игру на архипелаге Саободи, в то же время настоящие мугивары наконец-то встретились. Используя репутацию Луффи, Блэк вербовал сильных пиратов, с помощью которых он собирался завоевать Новый Мир. Он удачно "пудрит" людям мозги, ведь настоящие мугивары считались мёртвыми, поэтому никто (кроме людей, знающих мугивар лично) не обратил внимание на отличия "фальшивок" от оригинала. Блэку удалось завербовать три пиратские комнды, в общем счёте 100 человек, в том числе десять человек с высокой наградой. Два самых известных пирата стали новобранцами: братья "Мокроволосый" Карибу (210,000,000 ) и "Кровопускатель" Корибу(190,000,000, ). Они впервые были замечены на архипелаге Саободи в баре, где Нами пила пиво; фальшивые мугивары вербовали новых союзников. Блэк пригласил Нами за его столик, но она ему отказала, даже после угроз. В этот момент настоящий Усопп использовал Поп Грин, чтобы избавиться от противников. Нами с помощью нового оружия вызвала грозовые тучи, она с Усоппом выбежала из бара. Блэк решил отомстить тем, кто выставил его дураком перед людьми. В это время, Мандзяро, Дрип и Кокоа встретились с настоящим Чоппером, которых олень принял за своих друзей. Увидев листовку с наградой Чоппера, группа решила приманить к себе оленя огурцом: они думали, что с настоящим Чоппером Фальшивые Мугивары будут выглядеть естественнее. В этот момент, неизвестные личности, преследующие настоящую Нико Робин, похитили фальшивую, а также фальшивого Чрппера, по ошибке приняв их за настоящих мугивар. В процессе поиска своих обидчиков, Блэк стреляет в прохожих, которые были отдалённо похожи на Нами и Усоппа. Настоящий Луффи случайно толкнул его и извинился, но Блэк расценил это как оскорбление и попытался заставить Луффи встать на колени и просить пощады, чтобы ни у кого не возникла идея оскорблять "мугивару Луффи". Не желая устраивать на пустом месте баталии, Луффи использует [[хаки|'Королевскую Волю']]. Когда Блэк очнулся, Мандзяро и Дрип рассказали о похищении Кокоа. Блэка это не интересовало: он решил забыть о Кокоа. Чоппер убегает прочь от самозванцев со слезами на глазах, а Демаро продолжил поиски мугивар. дозорные подслушивают их разговор, а когда увидели убегающего Чоппера, они подумали, что перед ними настоящие мугивары. Они сообщили это своему начальству, и было решено арестовать всех Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Весёлый Роджер Команда пыталась во всём подражать мугиварам, но всё же Весёлый Роджер "фальшивок" отличается от оригинала: череп угольно-чёрный, полукруглые глазницы и маленький оскал. Схожесть "Роджера" лишь в одном: имеется соломенная шляпа. А ещё подпись Монки Д. Луффи. Известные члены команды Фальшивые Пираты Соломенной шляпы одевались как оригиналы. но на этом сходства заканчиваются. Чтобы не люди не заметили отличий от оригинала, команда не разделялась (Кокоа очень отличалась от Робин, поэтому Блэк сказал, чтобы та находилась с ним рядом). Они совсем не похожи на настоящих мугивар, они слабы в плане боеспособности и никакими навыками не обладают. Все были уверены, Монки Д. Луффи погиб, как и его команда. Этим и воспользовались мошенники, чтобы приобрести чужую славу и влиятельность бывшей команды . Пользовались они чужой славой до встречи настоящих мугивар. Конечно же. люди были уверенны, что перед ними настоящие мугивары. Когда правда всплыла наружу, Карибу похоронил "фальшивок" заживо, "Луффи", "Чоппер" и "Робин" были пойманы. Подробности * Демаро Блэк ("Фальшивый Луффи"): высокий, толстый, мужчина средних лет который стреляет в любого, кто даже отдаленно не нравится ему. Он также красуется своей поддельной репутацией и мнимым наследием, чтобы оправдать свою жестокость. Он имеет свою собственную награду 26 000 000. * Мандзяро ("Фальшивый Зоро"): человек с пивным животом и мечами, напоминающих те, что используются рядовыми Морских Дозорных. * Шоколя ("Фальшивая Нами"): не молодая женщина, короче и больше, чем Нами, с большим животом и необычно большой, овальной формы головой. * Монблютен ("Фальшивый Согекинг"): большой человек, одетый в фальшивую маску Согекинга с бородой. * Дрип ("Фальшивый Санджи"): худой человек с непослушными волосами. * Нора Гицунэ ("Фальшивый Чоппер"): Лиса в шляпе и окрашены усами (домашнее животное, в отличие от врача). * Кокоа ("Фальшивая Робин"): не молодая женщина низкого роста. * Торуко ("Фальшивый Фрэнки"): высокий, худой человек с длинной шеей, толстыми губами и без подбородка. Новобранцы * "Мокроволосый" Карибу: капитан пиратов и брат Корибу. Известен за убийство Дозорных. Его награда: 210 000 000. Присоединился, чтобы убить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы изнутри. * "Кровопускатель" Корибу: капитан пиратов и брат Карибу. Знаменитый за убийства Дозорных, и наградой 190 000 000. Присоединился, чтобы убить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы изнутри. * "Рассечённый" Альбион: бывший капитан пиратов с головой и туловищем в бинтах. Его награда 92 000 000. * Лип "Service" Доути: бывший капитан пиратов с большими губами. Его награда 88 000 000. Сила команды Другая информация Прочее * Each of the impostors' voice actors also voice the real Straw Hats, although none of the voice actors voice their respective characters. ** Fake Luffy is voiced by Sanji's voice actor. ** Fake Zoro is voiced by Usopp's voice actor. ** Fake Nami is voiced by Chopper's voice actress. ** Fake Sogeking is voiced by Franky's voice actor. ** Fake Sanji is voiced by Zoro's voice actor. ** Fake Chopper is voiced by Luffy's voice actress. ** Fake Robin is voiced by Nami's voice actress. ** Fake Franky is voiced by Brook's voice actor. ** Due to the absence of a Brook correspondent in the fake crew, Robin's voice actress is left out. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates de:Nisemugiwara-Piratenbande fr:Faux Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Категория:Бывшие пиратские команды Категория:Группы антагонистов